Vehicle doors are typically swung between fully closed and fully opened positions to permit ingress and egress of passengers to and from a vehicle. A door check assembly is typically employed to limit how far open the door can be swung. Traditional door check assemblies suffer from a number of deficiencies, however. For example, the check arm that is part of a door check assembly is typically relatively expensive and complex to manufacture. It would be beneficial to provide a check arm that is less complex and less expensive to manufacture, for use in a door check assembly for a vehicle door.